


Dr Who/Shawn Mendes crossover

by MrsMendes19



Category: Dr Who - Fandom, Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: The Doctor arrives unannounced at Sarah's house to find that she has a new boyfriend, Shawn Mendes.After a little fight with Sarah and the Doctor, Shawn storms out of the house.Will Sarah get him to come back and listen to her explanation?





	1. The Doctor arrives unannounced

As I was sitting in my living room with my boyfriend Shawn, I heard the whirring sound of the TARDIS. My mind immediately races as the Doctor isn’t to be here, since I had stopped travelling with him and have started a relationship with Shawn. Once the TARDIS materialised, the TARDIS doors fling open. 

The Doctor frantically steps out of the TARDIS, calling my name.  
“Sarah, Sarah. I need your help. We have an urgent situation……”  
The Doctor stops in his tracks, mid-sentence.  
“Sarah, who is this?”  
The Doctor asks, pointing at Shawn.  
I sight before getting up off the couch, I walk over to the Doctor.  
“Doctor, before we get to that. What are you doing here?”  
“I just told you, we have an urgent situation that needs taking care of.”  
“But Doctor, I told you that I would stop travelling with you, nearly 5 years ago.”  
“Yes I know. But I really need your help.”  
“I’m sorry Doctor, but I can’t come with you.”  
“Sarah, please.”  
“Doctor, I already said no. I am not coming with you. I have my own life to live.”  
“I think that now is the perfect time to talk about who Shawn is. And I am not leaving until you have told me everything.”  
The Doctor walks past me and goes to sits down on the couch next to Shawn.


	2. Shawn has heard enough and storms out

Shawn looks at the Doctor before getting up and walking over to me.  
“Babe, who is this crazy man and how in the world did this thing end up in our living room?”  
“Love, this is the Doctor. I was his companion nearly 5 years ago. He is a time traveller and that thing, as you call it, is called a TARDIS ”  
“Okay…Why haven’t you told me about this before?”  
“Well, I didn’t know that he was going to show up out of nowhere. Like I said, I used to be his companion nearly 5 years ago!”  
“Were you in a relationship with him?”  
“And what if I was? That was in the past!”  
The Doctor gets up off the couch and walks over to us, stepping in between Shawn and I.  
“Look, let’s not argue about this. Shawn, yes, Sarah and I were in a relationship but she broke it off before she stopped travelling with me. Can we please stop talking about this?”  
Shawn looks between the Doctor and myself before throwing his hands up into the air.   
“Fine, we will stop. Call me once you have sorted yourselves out.”  
Shawn turns and walks out the door, slamming it behind him.  
I sigh before walking back to the couch and collapsing into it.


	3. Will Shawn come back?

The Doctor walks over to me and I place my head in my hands. I let out a big sigh before sitting up straight and facing the Doctor.  
“Be straight with me Doctor, is there really an urgent situation or not?”  
The Doctor looks at me before looking down.  
“No, there is no emergency. I just wanted to check in on you.”  
“And you had to barge in like that, yelling that there is an emergency?”  
“I couldn’t think of another way.”  
“I do have a doorbell, you know?”  
“Well, yes. I know but I thought that you would be alone.”  
“But I wasn’t. You could have at least called and let me know that you wanted to come around. Now, I have to explain this whole situation to Shawn and I have no idea where he went.”  
“He will come back around.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“I just know.”  
At that moment, my phone rang. I looked down at the caller ID with tear pricked eyes. I answered it and put the phone to my ear.  
“Babe? You okay?”  
I hear Shawn sigh.  
“I suppose. Is he still there?”  
“Well, yes. Babe, please come home?”  
“I will once he leaves?”  
A tear falls down my face, I quickly wipe it away before continuing.  
“Babe, please come home and I will explain everything to you, I promise. Just please come home.”  
“Alright babe. I’m on my way.”  
Shawn hangs up the phone. I hang my head again and cry.


	4. Explaining everything to Shawn

When I heard the door open, I lunge off the couch and run straight into Shawn’s arms. He pulls me deeper into the hug and I continue to cry into his shoulder. I pull away and Shawn wipes my tears away before giving me a gentle kiss on the lips. He looks into my eyes and I place my arms around his neck before pulling him down and giving him another kiss before grabbing his arm and pulling him to the couch. Once Shawn had sat down on the couch, I sit down next to him. Shawn places his hand over mine and gives it a small squeeze. I look at him before giving his hand a squeeze back.  
“Now, Shawn. May I please explain everything?”  
“Sure, I’m listening.”  
“Alright, well here goes nothing. You see, the doctor and I were travelling through time and space in his TARDIS, fighting off Daleks and Cybermen, weeping angels, and the Master.”  
“I have no idea what those things are, but continue.”  
“So yeah, the Doctor and I were travelling together for nearly 10 years when we both decided to get together. We continued to travel for a while when one time, both of us nearly got killed, and I decided to call it quits on our relationship. The Doctor dropped me off and I haven’t talked to him since until today.”  
“Is that everything?”  
“I think so. Doctor, do you have anything to add?”  
I look at the Doctor, who shakes his head.  
“I’m glad you told me everything babe.”  
Shawn places his arms around me and pulls me into a hug. I place my head on his shoulder and give him a small squeeze.


	5. The Doctor and Shawn have a little talk

Once Shawn and I pull apart, I see the Doctor looking at me. I drop my arms back to my side and look at the Doctor.   
“Is everything alright, Doctor?”  
“Yes, Sarah. Everything is alright.”  
“Alright, I’m going to go make tea for us. Why don’t you have a talk with Shawn, Doctor?”  
“Sounds like a good idea, I would love a cup of tea.”  
“Coming right up!”  
I walk into the kitchen, turning around to see the Doctor walking towards Shawn and sitting down next to him. I smile to myself before continuing to walk towards the kitchen.   
I walk in and turn on the kettle before grabbing cups and placing them on the tray on the bench. I wait for the kettle to boil before placing tea bags into the cups and pouring the water into the cups. I carefully lift up the tray and carry it into the living room, placing it on the coffee table. I make myself comfortable next to Shawn and pick up my cup. I lean back in my seat and raise the cup to my lips, just before I could take a sip, Shawn speaks.  
“Wow, baby. I didn’t know you had such a great time, travelling with the Doctor. He has just finished talking about all the adventures that you two went on.”  
“Oh yes, we had a great time. Didn’t we Doctor? Apart from nearly getting killed.”  
“Yes, we did have a great time. Sarah here, was a great companion. I doubt I will find another companion as great as her.”  
“Aww, Doctor. I loved every second that we were together and I would have continued travelling with you but I feared my own safety.”  
“I know Sarah. I understand.”  
“So, did you and Shawn get over your little feud now?”  
“Yes we did babe. I love you.”  
“I love you too babe.”  
Shawn hugs me and I smile at the Doctor as I wrap my arms around Shawn, giving him a loving hug.

Now that Shawn and the Doctor had worked out their little feud, we all sat in the living room and drank our tea. Once we had all finished our tea, the doctor gives me a quick hug and walks back to his TARDIS. He closes the doors and both Shawn and I, watch the TARDIS dematerialise into thin air.

The End


End file.
